


High Tea with Harriet

by Jeditwins



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Howl and Sophie tried, Romance, Wedding, missunderstanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeditwins/pseuds/Jeditwins
Summary: Where a tiny inconvenience ruins an entire wedding, and Howl and Sophie, despite best efforts not to, get involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just another HMC fanfiction, although hopefully this one will actually be good. Please please please like/comment/follow as it fuels my own fire demon ^.^

It was a special day in Kingsbury, and a day that would not be forgotten. Women danced around in their element in a sea of frilly colourful dresses, flirting with their body language at would be beau's, and onlookers. Men accosted women, who held lacy parasols above their heads, shielding the dangerous rays of the sun from their pristine, wrinkle-free faces. Music rang through the streets and alleys as if Kingsbury was a theatre with expert acoustics. Sophie would always joke that maybe the city was created with the frequent festival in mind, of course there was no way to prove this, as Kingsbury was quite old, but the thought humoured her.

Sophie, despite a joyous occasion, was cooped up in a grand structure- though not of the Moving Castle as she had originally intended. She sat crossed legged on a rather high stool, in a rather richly decorated room, and even more so decorated woman sat opposite her.  
"Yes well, I'm sure it is a bit sudden, isn't it ?" The woman piped up, taking a sip from her tea, "Anyhow, with the wedding of a royal wizard looming around the corner, I'd be delighted to have you on board , heavens knows what might happen if we are understaffed". And that was how Sophie had gotten a job in Kingsbury's most prestigious high-tea room, by lying about her credentials as a way to stay busy.

...

"Oh Howl, it was simply wonderful" Sophie beamed, hanging her shawl up, "She couldn't refuse my charm". Howl leant down for a kiss, pulling her in by her waist.  
"I can't refuse your charm" he growled mid kiss. It was Sophie who broke off their activity, much to the mortified, onlooking Michael.  
"You're imitation spell worked so well" She practically glowed, thinking back to her new-found sense of responsibility.  
"Yes" Howl agreed, opting for a hug. Her new found responsibility she was referring to was of course the job she had just gotten, much to Howl's disapproval. Although he did prefer her working with Harriet in a tea shop, than scrubbing the floors of another irresistibly attractive wizard.  
"I don't know why you're so adamant on working, most women a week before their wedding are unwinding, usually opting for a stress-free lifestyle" He smirked, holding Sophie at a distance to admire her features. Sophie stepped away from his embrace and waltzed over to the fireplace, giving Howl a "if-you-won't-listen-to-me-someone-else-will" look, all the while gushing to Calcifer.

Both Howl and his wife knew that if she didn't have anything to keep her busy in the week leading up to their wedding, then Sophie would get up to all kinds of trouble. Howl figured it was nerves thing, but he also came to the conclusion she would never tell him that. It had worked out much to Fanny's approval. A much as she hated the idea of her unmarried stepdaughter living with an unmarried man, especially if that unmarried man was Howl; she let her stay in the Moving Castle. However when she received the news that there was to be a wedding she practically screamed at the thought of Sophie being around Howl in the weeks leading up to it. When Howl begged at her feet, saying how much he needed Sophie, she reluctantly agreed to allow her stepdaughter to sleep at the castle, as long as she kept herself busy, and Sophie agreed. Her separation with Howl for the days caused her to eagerly anticipate the time they would be reunited, and anything that made that smile spread across her face when she opened the door of the castle made Howl happy too.

It was Howl's idea to use an imitation spell on Sophie; he didn't want rumours spreading about his fiancée job hunting when he could easily provide for her. He figured he could've re-imagined her whole appearance, but he feared that his creation would be too irresistible for men entering the shop, and Sophie might find someone better than him. He toyed with the idea of making her an old woman, but Sophie refused, saying that you're only ninety twice. In the end he went with the most terrifying, and completely resistible woman he knew: His sister. There was the added bonus that no one would recognise her from anywhere, or the original woman would walk into the shop. The downside was when she would come home early and the spell had not yet worn off, insisting a kiss from Howl, and Howl would gag at the thought of making out with his sister. "You know, there are other ways to secure my last name than becoming my sister" he would tease occasionally.

Howl glanced at his soon to be wife, who had pulled a chair close to the hearth, and was carefully leaning on the edge.  
"Oh, it was actually quite funny" she giggled, "She asked me if I knew anything about the wedding everyone was fussing about"  
"Really!?" a clearly amazed calcifer awed back, "Completely taken back by Sophie. Howl shot Calcifer a "You-better-not-flirt-Sophie-out-of-this-marriage" look, but he was too preoccupied to notice.  
"I of course had to lie"  
"Of course you did" Howl interrupted, taking a place next to his wife, "You're obviously so ashamed to be marrying me".  
"Clearly" His fiancée rolled her eyes, this registered a fiery laugh from their flame friend.  
"Well" she announced regaining her height, "I must be off for my beauty sleep, biiiiig day tomorrow..." She imitated her soon to be husband, gliding up the stairs.

Howl glanced at Calcifer, "That sounded nothing like me" He huffed.  
"Howl" his friend groaned, causing him to snap out of his state.  
"She left the door open" Calcifer continued, "She wants you to follow".  
Howl jumped up from his spot, gleefully running to the stairs, "Hey! That's my move" he yelled, "Don't steal that from me".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where something is not quite right with Sophie's serving skills.

It turns out, that serving hight tea at Harriet's was a tiring responsibility. Sophie had expected to spend her time out the back, adjusting tea cosies, polishing splades and generally ensuring that everything looked aesthetically pleasing on their respective carts. It wasn't until she was moved to the front of shop, on the grounds that they had a rush of people, that she realised that the job Harriet had given her was absolutely useless, as not only did she have to interact with people, but she still had to adjust and fix. By the time the workers were due for a break, she was sweating, and overall very unappealing , or at least what everyone saw was Megan looking sweating and unappealing.

Sophie would experience a jealous pang every time she glanced over at Harriet, who, with expert hands could balance teapot upon teapot, all the while cleaning the table. She worked neatly, and she worked quickly. Her blonde curly locks were never relaxed and out of place, and the sight of that would make Sophie think of her own hair, and for one, she was glad she looked like Howl's sister. How mortified would she be for someone to see her in this state. The thought did come to her often of what she might of looked like had the Witch of the Waste not turn her into an old woman when she went to seek her fortune. She must've looked sweaty, humid, and uncomfortable constantly.

"Hang in there Megan" She'd smile every time they crossed paths, clearly sensing how flustered she was. Sophie forced a smile every single time, she couldn't help that Harriet was just so damn lovely, and she certainly couldn't help the mood she was in. Well maybe she could, but she was in no right mind to fix herself. Sophie prepared herself for another over-the-top-generous comment from Harriet when she pushed a cart past her, but instead Harriet placed a soft hand on her shoulder and said in a low voice, "Megan, can I see you after we're done here?".

For the rest of her shift Sophie considered just walking out of there, saving herself the humiliation, but then her mind drifted to Howl, and how she might humiliate him. But maybe that was not such a bad idea. No, it definitely was, because then she'd never hear the end of it, about Howl she walked out of a job.  
"Megan" the strong voice interrupted, "Time to chat".

Sophie was once again perched on the stool in front of Harriet, however this time they were in some room out that back that she had never seen before. She placed her left hand over her right, and her two hands over her knee. "Please don't let anything be wrong" she muttered a spell under her breath. Harriet looked like she was about to say something, but her face changed, and instead she spoke something unexpected.  
"Congratulations on your engagement" she smiled warmly. Sophie was shocked, had her spell worn off? No, her hands were still as tired as Megan's, what a relief.  
"Umm thank you?" She queried.  
"Oh, I apologise" Harriet continued, "Sorry, it's just you weren't wearing an engagement ring yesterday, so I figured..". Oh drat that pretty diamond encased in the most gorgeous band of gold. She could not resist wearing it, and now it was undoing her lie.  
"No, I must be the one to apologise" She blurted out.  
Harriet raised an eyebrow. "You know, we prefer out workers to be extremely honest, it prevents tension from forming".  
Sophie couldn't lie, she never could. After all, she was the eldest. Bother the curse of the eldest.

She avoided the gaze of her boss, maybe if she disappeared from view Harriet would forget. Her own right mind told her this wouldn't work. Suddenly an idea sprung to her, she couldn't lie, but she also didn't have to tell the exact truth.  
"Yes, well, my mother was visiting yesterday, and she's not too pleased with my fiancé, so I hid my ring" her voice shook. It wasn't the best lie, but it would have to do. Harriet looked questionable, but after what felt like an hour of deep thought she finally let out a sigh. "Well, I guess that's plausible" her eyes drifted to her own skirt, "I'll see you tomorrow". Sophie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Why did she need this job anyway? She could find something else to keep her busy. To be fair it was nice to have something constructive to do, and earn actual money. As Sophie stood up Harriet leaned in. "Also good luck with your husband. He seems to have a good job to afford such a lovely item" she snaked.

When Sophie left the tea room the sun had already retreated behind the hills.  
"Gosh, I didn't know it was this late! I finished work at two" she sighed, picking up her skirt and hurrying back to the Moving Castle.

...

"Sophie" Howl gasped when his soon to be wife walked through the door, clearly looking exhausted. He made no attempt to hide his excitement as he rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up. To his relief she made no struggle, and gladly allowed herself to be raised.  
"Howl, I've only been at work" she chuckled in response. Howl almost dropped her in shock.  
"Work? You've been gone for hours, well 15 hours...and 19 minutes..and four, no six seconds to be exact". Sophie stumbled backwards, surely this was a joke.  
"I had to stay back late" was the only excuse she could come up with, although it was hardly an excuse: it was the truth.  
At a guess, she figured that Howl did not believe her.  
"I went by the shop and no one was there, I even used a quick spell to test".  
Sophie shrugged, "That's unusual I guess" finally taking of her shawl and hat.  
Howl scoffed, folding his arms, "What? Not even going to try to convince me that you weren't with another wizard?".  
Sophie laughed, stroking his soft cheek with her hand, "Sorry very handsome stranger" she blushed, "Wizards are not my type". She pecked the skin her hands covered with her lips, sending a chill throughout Howl, "Besides, I'm married" She flashed him a hand.  
Howl scoffed again, taking her hand in his, "Pfft, By that looks of that ring, I could suggest you're only marrying this man for money". Howl winked and Sophie pulled him closer, moving his hand behind her back and closing the gap between them.  
"What he doesn't know won't kill him" she flirted.  
"Who are you? And what have you done with my wife?" Howl laughed. Sophie kicked off her boots, falling into her fiancé's arms. She sighed deeply, "It's this wedding, all the stress is adding up".  
Howl scooped her up and began walking her to the stairs. "In six day's you'll be mine" he practically glowed.

Michael entered the door of the castle as a barefoot Sophie sped back down the stairs, not even five seconds later, retrieving her shawl, hat and shoes from the floor.  
Calcifer laughed, "I was wondering how long that would take you". Sophie saw the joke, but was not amused, clearly her head was all over the place. Michael let out a breath, "Oh thank god, I thought you and Howl were doing something" He eyed a fully dressed Sophie and awaited for any hint that they were planning on doing something.  
It was Sophie's turn to scoff, "Heaven's no Michael, besides, I think Howl's polite enough to give you a fair five seconds warning".  
Michael laughed, relieved, "At least I get five seconds to flee, by Howl's past he probably wont even give you any seconds".  
Sophie's jaw dropped, her face turning red, "Michael!" She gasped, "I am not having this conversation with you" she blushed from embarrassment, removing herself from the room.

...

"Alright Megan, uhh, I mean Sophie, remember we have to meet the King at 2:30, I'll meet you outside the front" he waved. They had an "important assembly" as the letter Howl very suddenly waved in her face that morning had said. Howl was always like that, he always forgot to mention things until the very last moment. She didn't blame him, except she totally did. He was free that morning, and was polite enough to walk her to work. Sophie knew his heart was in the right place, but couldn't help but feel that maybe he didn't completely believe her reasoning for being late yesterday. His doubt clouded her mind too, maybe she had met up with someone. She couldn't work out where the day went, and that hurt her. He held her hand in his. His eyes pleaded, "Don't be late".

...

"I'm sorry Sophie, I'm going to need you to stay behind and clean up" Harriet sighed, "I know it's not the most ideal job, but everyone else has left".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading chapter one. I truly hope you stick around for chapter two while we prepare for some mess to happen. It's Howl and Sophie, what more would you expect?


End file.
